gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tippi's Book
"Tippi's Book" is the thirtieth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fifth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 5th, 2008. Synopsis A Luxury ladies life seems good, with poet Joost as a playful lover again. Ernst restores Claire's financial fortune, Evert's dog whisperer has turned domestic, they even making their affair public, and Cheryl launches a perfume for designer Yari. Then the press sees through the autobiographical 'fictional' novel the Thai former au-pair publishes form jail 'I, Tipi Wan, in het Gooik', outing the friends' dirty secrets. It sells better then Joost's latest poetry, they can't keep buying all copies to get them out of circulation. Suddenly nothing is seeming so good anymore. Recurring stars *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Jeroen Spitzenberger as Joost van Wenten *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk (voice) Guest stars *Susan Smit as Herself *Isolde Hallensleben as Herself *Roy Beusker as Reporter *Thomas Teijsse as Reporter *Laura Branderhorst as Reporter Plot Cheryl is fanatically working on the new perfume she's about to launch, "Cheryl no.5". At a glamorous photoshoot with Yari and a world-known photographer, Massimo, Martin causes annoyance with both Cheryl and Yari, by pushing himself in the picture. Cheryl's pictures turn out to be disastrous, but they are heavily retouched. Barry confronts Martin with the fact of him being not as popular as he used to be, and of losing his fame. Instead, Barry has been prioritising a twin-project. At dr. Rossi, Martin reveals his unhappiness about his relationship with Cheryl, his musical career and Barry. He says he feels betrayed by Barry, and explains how Cheryl is beautiful on the outside, but how she has an "ugly behaviour". When Cheryl is trying to present her "Cheryl no. 5", at the press conference with Yari, the reporters are only interested in the gossip stories Tipp-Wan has made public with her book. Cheryl heads off to the hotel room Martin and Remy are staying, and finds Martin kissing the room maid who was supposed to babysit Remy. Cheryl walks away in agony and drives off. Later, Roelien finds her crying in her car, and comforts her. Cheryl is touched by Roelien's sweet personality and apologizes for her nasty behaviour at the barbeque. She also tells Roelien she believes they could be great friends, which Roelien would like as well...however, Cheryl asks her if they can talk about that later. It is finally revealed that Tippi-Wan had been writing a book about her life in het Gooi. She now publishes the book and the first print is already available at the Gooische bookstores, even before Cheryl and the others are aware. When Martin finds a copy in their mailbox, Cheryl is in shock and finds herself in a big crisis. Together with Anouk and Claire she desperately attempts to buy every first-print book at the bookstores, as they find out all off their dirty laundry is being revealed in the book. While burning them, tensions already rise as Cheryl and Anouk are now extremely suspicious towards Claire for having stolen the auction money from the Morero charity (back in season three). Furthermore, Anouk is revealed to be a sex-addictive artist, Martin and Cheryl are viciously referred to as both adulterous egoists and Claire as a kleptomaniac lawyer. Even Willemijn turns out to be in the book. The secret of Martin not being Remy's biological father is also revealed. Tv programms approach the Moreros for explanations. Claire's advice is to deny everything. At Roelien's barbeque, which is a disaster on itself, is even more ruined as the ladies turn on to each other about Tippi's book again. Everyone is now sure about Claire's charity theft, as Claire hasn't even proved otherwise. Anouk and Claire also think Cheryl has done immensely wrong by ignoring everything, instead of denying every rumor. Ernst has moved back in with Claire. Claire wants to celebrate after having earned some cash from her, taken care by Evert, investment fund. However, Ernst doesn't understand her as he thinks of her profit as nothing, compared to the money he earns with his own investments himself. He then presents a highly profitable investment fund to her. After smelling lots of money, Claire desires to go along with it. She's extatic after Ernst earned her a load of cash and they make out in a bed, full of money. At dinner with Ernst' business partners, Claire shows her distrust about them and the legality of their investments. She starts to suspect them of being deceitful; Ernst comforts her and tells her not to worry. Roelien and Evert continue their relationship, but they are cautious in front of the children. They want to make the affair public, but are also ashamed of what the children and their friends might think. After Claire and Anouk catch Evert and Roelien kissing, Evert freaks out about it. Roelien now gives him a choice, as she is fed-up with the secrecy and suspects him from being ashamed of her. Evert suggests they throw her a barbeque, as a "coming-out". Roelien desperately attempts to pull out all the stops. However, the barbeque is not a success, as Anouk, Claire and Cheryl confess they have a hard time dealing with Roelien, as they think she is trying to take Willemijn's place. Moreover, they continue their conflict which has been ignited by Tippi's book. Ultimately, all of them take off in anger. Roelien feels very insecure. Joost has a surprise for Anouk, and after being blindfolded, she is taken to the yard, where Joost reveals a sensual, outdoor bath-tub. Vlinder admits she had witnessed Joost hitting Anouk to her mother, who tries to comfort her by saying it will never happen again. Meanwhile Joost is depressed, for the sales of his new volume of poems have fell flat disastrously. He lets off his steam at Anouk and demands all of her attention. He crushes his glass while watching tv, when his book is heavily criticized by Susan Smit at "De Woelige Wereld". Joost becomes more possessive of Anouk, telling her she is not supporting her enough in this hard time of his life. He demands all of her attention and time, and forces her to give up Vlinder for a while. Anouk reluctantly agrees and sends off Vlinder to Tom. Anouk and Joost then take a bath in the yard, very cosy at first. Anouk then explains that if Joost would force her to make a choice between him and Vlinder, he'd lose. Joost pushes Anouk under water, attempting to drown her. Anouk panicky splashes around, trying to keep her head above water. The episode ends with the camera zooming out of the garden. Viewer statistics 1.469.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-Game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Up · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes...And Back · The End |}